planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarkvA/PlanetSide 2 Review Roundup
It's been three weeks since PlanetSide 2 was released, and the critics are loving it, with favorable reviews from game sites and magazines alike. The following is a collection of critical reviews of the game. Overall, the critics were very positive about the game. The game scored a Metacritic score of 85 ("Generally favorable reviews") and a GameRankings score of 85.00%. Loved It GamesRadar Score: 8/10 PlanetSide 2 will make your heart pound. It will make you feel childlike, game-induced euphoria. In a sea of FPS copy-cats, it's a novel and refreshing experience. IGN Score: 9/10 The scale of PlanetSide 2's battles is often breathtaking, as lines of tanks fire at bases while aircraft light up the sky and hundreds of players fill the scene with healing beams and lethal weapons fire. Eurogamer Score: 9/10 As a mix of shooter and MMO, PlanetSide 2 is nothing short of a triumph: not quite the best of both worlds, but certainly the best attempt anyone has ever made to fuse them together. Alone, it's worth checking out just to witness its epic scale for yourself - and with the right friends by your side, PlanetSide 2 is an unforgettable experience. GameSpy Score: 9/10 PlanetSide 2 shows the PC off. From the gorgeous lighting and huge draw distances, to the intense, multiplayer battles. It's based on something old, but that was so far ahead of its time that even now the template feels new. Exciting. It feels like the next generation has just landed. PC Gamer Score: 9/10 For those with the machine to handle it, PlanetSide 2 is never anything less than staggering. On your own, it's a spectacle. Stand far enough back and you can almost take it all in, but there's just too much there to focus on. With teammates, the picture comes into glorious focus. The Escapist Score: 8/10 It might take a while to figure out how its various mechanics work and its pacing may be too slow for some, but PlanetSide 2 is a solid shooter that does a very good job of merging the social aspects of an MMO with the action-heavy game play of an FPS. Destructoid Score: 7/10 Being a part of huge battles, the likes of which games like Battlefield 3 only dream of, is not to be understated. If there's a better free-to-play game to have a short-term fling with, I have yet to play it. Just don't expect any sort of meaningful commitment. Thought it was Okay Game Revolution Score: 7/10 PlanetSide 2's uneven execution makes it fall short of what it aspires to be: the well-rounded MMOFPS many have been craving. It's fun to squad up with friends and make an impact on the game world with class synergy and the potency of vehicles behind you. However, sequences of enthusiastic, large-scale combat are marred by lag and frustrating bugs. It gets the FPS part right, but misses the mark with its shallow MMO qualities. If nothing else, PlanetSide 2 is a free-to-play game that can spark moments of excitement, but just don't set your expectations too high. Wikian Reviews What do you think of PlanetSide 2? Love it Meh Hate it Category:Blog posts Category:News